


when you least expect it // nomin

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drinking, Jaeno, M/M, but there will be a part two with a happy end, coming up tomorrow or in these next days, nomin, they are slightly older, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: jaemin and jeno loved each other a lot and everything was going good. until fate interfered.





	when you least expect it // nomin

**Author's Note:**

> heeey lovelies!! all your comments and support made me so happy! i actually hate angst but wanted to try it out, however i am weak so i will post the second part with more emotional angst BUT a kinda happy ending tomorrow i think so i still hope you give it a read.  
> enjoy x

'have fun babe and don't drink too much.

call me if i should pick you up and say hi to mark from me.'

'bye nana, don't worry. love you baby.'

jaemin pecks his lips and answers: 'i love you too.'

jeno smiles one last time and leaves their house.

　

-

'hi mark, what's up?'

'uh hi jaemin, sorry to bother you this late, but... i don't know how to say it...jeno drank too much and i was just going to watch over him but i suddenly got an emergency call and have to leave really urgently, so could you mayb-'

'i'm on my way, i'll be there in ten minutes. 

go already, it's absolutely fine.'

　

jaemin didn't know why he was so anxious, it wasn't jeno's first time being drunk as his boyfriend has always been quite senitive to alcohol ever since they got together 4 years ago.

still he couldn't stop himself from pressing harder on the gas.

　

fate sometimes can be pretty ironic.

what jaemin values the most in his relationship with jeno was the uncoditional trust they had.

not only trusting each other with their secrets or promising loyalty, but also the feeling of comfort they gave each other through trust.

jaemin trusted jeno with all his heart and that's what made them strong, what made jaemin be comfortable with the idea of moving in with jeno, with leaving his everything behind for them to start a new everything, together.

unconditional trust was the key to their relationship, so that's why, when jaemin entered the bar and saw the most trusted person in his entire life kissing another random girl while being entangled with each other on the dancefloor, jaemin couldn't believe how easily this one thing he depended his whole future and life on could be utterly shattered and break his heart along with it into a million pieces.

　

fate can also be pretty cruel with its timing.

jaemin isn't afraid of confrontating his feelings.

but he also never felt this way before.

his entire being was shaking and he felt like his lungs were fully constricted and he actually wasn't able to breathe.

there was not a single tear in his eyes because jaemin's brain was on stand-by, his eyes couldn't comprehend the picture that was in front of him, it was only his heart that was brutally attacked with the happenings and his poor heart didn't know what to do as it never was confronted with something like that.

jaemin never knew this kind of pain and he honestly just needed to leave before jeno saw him, because jaemin would never be able to look into those eyes.

the eyes that always comforted him through reassuring glances, cheered him up through adorable eyesmiles and watched over him with caring and protective observations.

now the only thing jaemin can associate with them is betrayal.

he didn't know what emotion he felt towards the boy across from him.

anger, disappointment, sadness, hurt.

nothing was enough and nothing was correct enough, because behind all that, jaemin still cared.

he still cared and he still loved that him to death and he was mad at himself for being weak like that.

it was a whirlwind of emotions and jaemin couldn't take it anymore.

he let out his first sob and just as he was about to turn around and run back out, cruel fate had to interfere.

because right in that second, a name was shouted through the bar and the girl in front of jaemin pulled away from jeno and turned around to the source of noise.

jeno, still having his hands wrapped around that girl's waist, turned his head to the side and it was then that his eyes met jaemin's now tearful ones.

jeno's eyes were cloudy, they were not as sharp and charming as always, they were sluggish and were clearly showing the impact the alcohol had on the boy.

however, the second his dizzy mind registered jaemin, his whole demeanour changed drastically, it was almost funny if it were under other circumstances.

jeno froze before he, in a flash, withdrew his hands from that girl.

said girl couldn't care less as she was so wasted herself and just left to get even more drinks and possibly another hookup for the night not even understanding the damage she took part in causing.

what jaemin noticed first were jeno's hands, which started shaking uncontrollably as jaemin's gaze was turned downwards, not daring to meet his eyes.

but when he saw jeno's feet moving forward and pathetically stumbling, jaemin flinched and wasn't able to handle this all.

at this point, tears were streaming down jaemin's cheeks and when he looked at jeno, he was met with still tearless ones, but the facial expression jeno had caused jaemin to shiver.

jeno just looked... so broken.

his entire being was shaking and his lips were trembling while his eyes just looked dead and if jaemin's heart wasn't completely destroyed already, it would scream at the appearance of his lover.

jeno tried taking another step towards jaemin and as he suceeded, jaemin just jumped back.

jeno whelped out a pathetic sob and now jaemin could see tears filling jeno's eyes.

'n-nana...please...i beg y-you-'

'don't you fucking dare to talk to me.'

jeno felt his blood going cold as he heard jaemin's voice.

jaemin didn't have one ounce of rudeness in him and never raised his voice in his life and even now, his tone was quiet, but the pure venom in his voice and the glare in his face made jeno's heart fail in the most hurtful way as he realized how terribly he fucked up for causing the most pure and kind-hearted human in this world to react like that.

still, jeno knew he was pathetic and that it wouldn't help, but he still took another step forward and just sobbed, feeling the air leaving his lungs.

jaemin couldn't bear it and turned around and tried to leave, but suddenly, he heard a loud thump behind him and turned around just to let out the saddest and most desperate sound.

jeno was on his knees, his face on the ground and compulsively sobbing while hitting his head and fists on the floor and wailing incomprehensible things.

more and more people started noticing, so jaemin had no other choice and pulled jeno up.

he grabbed his hand and walked out but as soon as they were in the cold, jaemin pulled his hand away as if it burned holding him.

jaemin went to the nearest cab standing outside the bar and gave the driver some money.

he then turned back to jeno and, without looking into his eyes, mumbled: 'get in the cab.'

jeno bit his lip so hard he could taste the blood and his vision was so blurred from the tears and the alcohol, but he still tried to grab jaemin's just for his hand to be slapped brutally away.

'how do you fucking dare jeno?' jaemin's voice was trembling now and jeno actually felt like dying. his heart was wrenching out of his chest and everything was hurting.

he didn't know how long his body could take this anymore.

'nana...jaemin, i swear to god, i don't know how it happened. it sounds like utter bullshit, but you have to believ-'

'it doesn't sound like bullshit, jeno, it is. how could you do this to us? what wasn't enough for you to go and make out with some random girl? don't fucking tell me it was the alcohol because that's not a valid reason! what was lacking in your life, in us, in me?' jaemin was shouting now and jeno wasn't able to surpress his sobs anymore.

'n-nana, b-ba-aby... you a-are perfect p-please you have t-to believe m-me-'

'i'm done with this, get in the cab, i can't do this.'

not even trying to wipe the endless stream of tears anymore, jaemin turned around and walked to his car.

he didn't once look back and just drove away, even when jeno screamed his name after him.

　

everything was in a blur for jeno, he can't even remember how he left the cab and entered their apartement, he just knew he forced himself to walk to his and nana's room and what he saw there made him sink to the floor immediately, his legs not being able to support his weight anymore.

their drawers were open and jaemin's sides were completely empty, everyhing that reminded jeno of the love of his life was gone from that room and jeno couldn't take it.

he screamed and punched the wall and exclaimed sobs that destroyed his throat and his knuckles were already red and wounded but jeno just couldn't stop because no matter how hard he punched, how loud he screamed, nothing could equal the emptiness and the torturous guilt he felt in his insides.

jeno cried until his body gave up on him and he collapsed on their bedroom floor and fell asleep there, his brain not even being able to find peace in his sleep as terrible nightmares invaded his mind.

on the other side of the city, at his best friend's house, jaemin suffered the same only with less guilt and so much more hurt and pain.

　

life can sometimes hit a person when they least expect it and with the most unexpected thing.

it's almost as if life is testing you in the most cruel way there is and your fate depends on the way you deal with it.

if you let it entirely destroy you and change you into the worst version of yourself or if you will try to overcome it and become stronger and aiming to learn from it.

life and fate interfered with na jaemin's and lee jeno's almost perfect life in the most brutal way and it is now up to them, what way they choose for themselves to deal with that...

**Author's Note:**

> umm, wow that hurt me lmao  
> please tell me what you think, coomments are gladly appreciated so i can learn where to improve! :)


End file.
